Hey, Zuko
by MayukoMorita
Summary: Toph is bored so she decides to bother Zuko. One thing leads to another, and… Toko :3


**Hey, Zuko**

(Toph is bored so she decides to bother Zuko. One thing leads to another, and… Toko :3) 

**A/N: Yay! Finally wrote a TOKO! I've been wanting to for a long time. Just can't find the right plot.**

**Nothing like Toko to end an incredibly long writer's block. :3**

**If you're anti-Toko and if you're pro-Toko but anti-Toko-kissing, please don't read this. If you want to read it though, please don't flame the couple. Ok? Thank you! :)**

**Anyway, enjoy. :)**

**Hey, why don't you try listening to orianthi's shut up and kiss me while reading this? I think the song fits. :)**

**By the way, this is set a year after the series ended.**

* * *

"Hey, Zuko?"

He sighed. "Yes, Toph?"

"Have you ever had a crush?"

This has been going on for hours. Toph gas been asking Zuko about his life, which, at the beginning, he welcomed as friendly conversation. But after a while, he noticed that she was asking him just so he'd ask her back. Another one of her attempts at their "life-changing field trip." So, after the first hour, he just droned out his answers, hoping to wear her off.

"Yeah. You know, Mai."

"Oh, right."

It was just after the lunch rush at the Jasmine Dragon so everything was quiet. Zuko almost wished there were more people so ha can have an excuse to ditch her. But, with nothing to attend to, it would be hard to stand and leave without offending Toph. And you don't want to offend Toph.

"Hey, Zuko?"

His sighs were getting more exasperated with each passing question. "Yes, Toph?"

"Why'd you two break-up?"

"Toph, I think that's a bit too personal now."

If the little earthbender had sight, she would've turned at the firebender and shot him a look. But, since she's blind, she just rolled her sightless eyes.

"Don't be such a priss. It's just a question."

Zuko raised his voice. Nobody calls him a priss. "Well, it's a question I don't want to answer! Nothing's prissy about that!"

"Geez, Zuko! It's just a question!", Toph matched his volume.

Right about now, Katara would've mediated. But everyone else has got their own lives in their nations now. Only Toph refuses to return to Gaoling. Actually, when Zuko's away being Fire Lord (which is most of the time; this right now is one of his rare vacations), she becomes Iroh's little helper.

Anyway, the raised voices shut them both up for a while. It was real quiet for about a couple of minutes. Of course, until Toph decided to talk again.

"Hey, Zuko?"

"What?", he snapped.

She snapped back. "Ugh! Whatever, never mind!"

"You already started, just say it.", okay, maybe he acts like he's annoyed, but he might actually like talking to Toph.

"Never mind."

"Whatever."

Silence again… Cue cricket noises…

Then finally…

"You've kissed Mai, right?", Toph hesitates, because she knows that's already verging on awkward. "How does it feel like?"

Zuko somehow sees this as an opportunity to escape. "Well…", he began, "it's actually kind of hard to explain, you know?"

"Actually, I don't. Kinda why I'm asking."

"I think it will be easier if I demonstrate."

Now, Toph really did turn to his direction. "What?"

Zuko was thoroughly amused at the roses that appeared on the earthbender's cheeks. "See, it's like this…", he said as he cupped her chin.

Toph didn't fight. Either because part of her is very much liking this or she thinks Zuko won't actually do it. It's probably the former. She _hoped_ Zuko would do it.

He leaned over and tilted Toph's face up. She could already feel his breath on her lips.

But before their mouths could touch, he let out a soft chuckle and kissed her nose instead. "Maybe when you're older.", he said softly.

He left a bewildered, almost catatonic, Toph. If he would be honest, Zuko almost regretted not going through with it. But, well, at least no more questions.

* * *

That night, they both couldn't sleep. Toph, because she's fuming at Zuko for catching her off-guard and humiliating her. Zuko, because he couldn't stop thinking about how Toph's lips would've felt like. Even though he initially had no intention of kissing her, getting that close and feeling her breathe, and simply touching her in that way made him wonder and want.

He wasn't even planning to kiss her nose. Where the hell did that come from?

Now, Toph. She was infuriated. She was mad at herself for letting Zuko do that to her. She was mad a t Zuko for making her an easy target. Who does he think he is? And there she was, all gushing and blushing.

Maybe she'll give him a piece of her mind. And a few from the terracotta jars in his room. Yeah. She sat up to do just that.

But just as she opened her door, Zuko was coming out of his room.

Well, at least that's more convenient.

Toph pointed a finger accusingly at him and began to tell him off. "You! Who the hell do you think you are! What kind of stupid empty-headed point were you trying to get across…!"

She kept talking and ranting, but Zuko wasn't listening. He just smiled. She was apparently thinking about him too. Though not in the way he'd hoped, but, well, at least.

He walked over to her.

"What do you think you're trying to pull off now? You know, you're just—"

But before she could finish, Zuko was already on her lips, his arms around her waist. He felt for her long silky hair. Her thirteen-year-old couture.

Then he pulled away and said "That's how it feels like."

Poor Toph was left in a shock again. She hated the warmth on her cheeks that betrayed her feelings. He had exploited her weakness yet again. But, somehow, this time, she didn't find it so bad.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Was it a bit exaggerated and OOC? What do you think?**

**Please let me know. Review! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mayuko**


End file.
